justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha-Maria Conditionera
|status = Alive |nationality = Japanese |species = Anthropomorphic Fan |gender = |location = Tokyo, Japan |height = 156cm |weight = 34kg |eye_color = Blue |title1 = SMC }} Samantha-Maria Conditionera, also called "SMC" or "Samantha", is a primary character that appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Nowadays, she works as a janitor, a snack seller and a chef, all in one, in the Tourney. Biography Early Life In 1998, in Japan, there were multiple people in the SMC company who were experimenting with a robotic/anthropomorphic version of a fan with arms, as they expected an early future for fans. In July 21 2001, the experiment completed, and has been tested by over 400 people, and the experiment has become a success. Instead of a cord, a summer hat was used to make the fan work. Without the hat, the fan would be barely able to move and do anything in general. Some time later, they have experimented how the fan would be able to fight people from suspecting enemies, and it would actually be able to fight easily, unless if the hat was taken off. The SMC company has given the fan a name, which is "Samantha-Maria Conditionera". The name came up as if "SMC" was basically an abbreviation. One night, in 2015, Conditionera has seen a peace and love sign on the street. She stepped on it and expected it as nothing. A few seconds later after she has stepped on it, she has been teleported into a random spot in the Dater Planet, and she found out that the world contained nothing but daters. She fought them for about 2 years. Anti-Dater Story Before Larry and the others discovered Samantha, she was fighting the daters in a somewhat abandoned road-bridge. As her hat fell off, she wasn't able to fight the daters, so Robbie Guardian helped her by killing the daters and gave her the hat that she uses. For the night, Samantha helped out the rest of the crew building a hidden base under the bridge to protect themselves from any suspecting daters. They slept, and they woke up in the morning. They left the base to continue their journey. Samantha has the ability to fly and transport multiple people at the same time, so they went into the city, using her. As they went into the city, they were looking for daters. They looked around only a small part of the city, and they did find them in a few apartments, a few houses, in a school and in a nude resort. They attacked the daters. Now, they went into the major part of the city, which is the most populated part. They attacked the daters that were dating in a restaurant, including one of them picked some of them off from the top of a building or two. After several attacks, they made one major attack in a theater place. A part of the plan, for Samantha specifically, was that she should pretend to be a dater outside, and she managed to choke to death a couple of gullible daters. Gadgerito estimated the total amount of daters killed, which was about 5000. They were very happy with the results, stole a train from the daters and partied in it, while Samantha was driving the train with a poker face. While the crew was in the train, they have found some sort of note saying: "There are 5 portals that are spawning daters in this entire planet, 3 of them being inside Vast City Land, one on a volcano and one in the center of the planet. There is a small base in an abandoned land, which contains multiple tunnels, leading to 3 portals." They read the message, and Samantha was trying to reached the specified location, as she successfully did. The crew has left the train and went into the base, and then later, the crew managed to destroy the portals without getting caught, until in the last portal, where they were caught by the dating police, where their quantity was huge. Samantha and the others bought the dating police with barely any injuries, making the dating police become a failure. Samantha and the crew has explored to the volcano. Gadgerito planned on creating a gadget that will forcefully make the volcano erupt, but it required 15 minutes to do so. In those 15 minutes, she and the rest of the crew were detecting if there were any daters or not. Once the gadget was activated, Samantha ran away as quick as possible with the rest of the crew. The volcano has erupted, destroying the dater-spawning portal, erupting a lot of land nearby. [[Anti-Dater Story#Part 8: Discovering stuff, Shower Pistol creation, end of daters|'CONTINUE READING']] Description Appearance She appears as an anthropomorphic fan with blue eyes and a face in the middle of the fan head. To make her have more of a human female body, she has breasts and buttocks (a fan normally doesn't have that). She is generally white and has a flat stand. Under it, there are 4 black wheels. She also has arms. Personality She is a nice, gentle and generally caring person who would like to help others. Like many other characters in the story, she despises daters and Peaceful Girl, and she wants to eliminate them. Abilities She has the ability to fly, using her wheels. She also has the ability to have additional strength when her hat is on. She can also easily knockback enemies when she turns her "fan power" on. Weakness Her hat is basically the reason why she is strong. If her hat was taken off, she'd be as weak as a mobile ragdoll. Quotes * "Thanks for the hat. I'm weak without it, so I need it!" * "I have magic wheels, so that I can fly. You can use me as a transportation vehicle, too. Don't worry about me!" * "No, I'm not bald. I'm just a fan!" Trivia * She is based off of the SMC fans. * She has been given a name so that SMC would basically be an abbreviation of her name. * She has been fighting daters for about 2 years, before the crew has met her. * In the Tourney, she works as a janitor, a snack seller and a chef. Category:Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story